Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory system comprising a nonvolatile memory device and a controller.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories based on whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power.
Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and examples of nonvolatile memory devices include electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), and flash memory.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of devices employing nonvolatile memory devices. As examples, nonvolatile memory devices are being used increasingly in MP3 players, digital cameras, cellular phones, camcorders, flash cards, solid state drives (SSDs), to name but a few. In addition, there has also been an increase in the overall storage capacity of nonvolatile memory devices, resulting in a tremendous amount of nonvolatile data storage in use today.